Like A Dragon
by boots-7
Summary: Slytherin’s are said to be like snakes but to Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy wasn’t a snake but a dangerous, beautiful dragon that had its sight set upon her. WON: 2nd Place for BEST CHARACTERIZATION OF DRACO MALFOY in Rowan's Challenge!
1. Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however, love the idea of Draco x Ginny together.

**Credit:** Rowan for the challenge, and Swissmiss for beta reading.

* * *

**Like A Dragon**

* * *

**_Part One: Discovered_**

* * *

Sixth year student Ginny Weasley climbed up the stairs to the owlery, a small scrap of bread she'd nabbed from dinner hidden inside her cloak pocket. All keen bird eyes opened and watched the visitor walk across the stone floor and stop directly in front of the largest bird in the tower: the majestic bald eagle.

Ginny smiled as she pulled out the piece of bread from her pocket and held it out to the eagle with her fingers spread wide. The eagle flicked its bright yellow eyes downward to the offering of food before locking its gaze back onto the warm brown eyes of the girl.

"Come on fella, here," Ginny cooed. She extended her hand a little further, hoping the eagle would take the bread. Five minutes passed by without notice and the eagle remained on top of its high perch, unmoving.

Ginny sighed and retracted her hand, pocketing the scrap of bread. She was about to stand up when a clipped voice startled her. She shrieked and fell back onto her bottom.

The floor in the owlery was filthy, covered with bird droppings, molted feathers and bones. Ginny landed in the muck, her clothing stained with the grime off of the floor.

"What are you doing up here so late, Weaselette? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Ignoring the state of her clothes for the time being, Ginny gulped and slowly turned her head around to see Draco Malfoy standing not two feet away from her, his usual smirk in place. His light blonde hair was untied for a change, hanging loosely down to his shoulder blades. His face was criminally gorgeous. With a pointed nose, stormy grey eyes lit with intelligence and sarcastic wit, high cheekbones, natural body elegance and animal magnetism, Malfoy was likely the most beautiful boy in Hogwarts. Almost every female within the school sought after him, even some of the teachers.

Shuddering with revulsion from the mere thought of elderly witches lusting after Malfoy, Ginny pulled herself up off the floor and faced him. She brushed the debris off of her robes from what she had sat in, ignored the way her heart seemed to skip a beat in his presence and plastered on her best annoyed look.

"Get lost, Malfoy. Pugface Pansy's calling for you," she snapped.

Draco laughed at the girl's lame comeback. "Pathetic, Weaselette. Surely you can think of something more creative? I dumped that ugly whore the minute my father was sent to Azkaban."

Ginny's eyes widened just as Draco realized what he'd said. His laughter disappeared as he scowled. How on earth did he manage to just give away so much personal information in one sentence? And to a Weasel of all people! Not only had he clarified his enjoyment of his father being in prison, but his lack of relationship at the present time. What the hell had he been thinking?

Draco was so mortified by his slip-up; he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

Ginny slipped past him without any further insults issuing from his mouth.

**x**

"Wow, Ginny! You really drew these?" Colin Creevey asked in wonder.

Ginny blushed at her boyfriend's awestruck face and nodded shyly.

Colin closed the drawing pad and handed it back to her. He grinned as he stood up from the library desk and started collecting his school books. "You should show your work to the Daily Prophet, Ginny. I'm positive they'd want to print it," he gushed on while tucking in his chair.

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "No thanks, Colin. I don't draw to gain recognition. I do it for the enjoyment."

Colin picked up the last school book from the table and shrugged. "Suit yourself. I gotta run to my next class. What do you have now?"

"Nothing, it's my free period." She smiled slyly.

Colin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you in the dorm later, Ginny." He leant down and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Ginny giggled and waved goodbye. Once he was out of her sight, she dropped her hand and turned back to her drawing pad. She flipped it open to a new page and picked up her pencil. Leaning back on her chair's hind legs, Ginny stared up at the ceiling as she thought about what to draw.

A familiar pair of stormy grey eyes suddenly popped up into her head, startling her. Ginny squeaked as her chair landed back on its four legs with a loud screech.

The librarian, Madam Pince, lifted her head and glared at the girl from across the library in warning.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. She stared down at her open pad and commenced drawing. Time passed without notice and soon she had finished the outlines of her sketch. Ginny leant back in her chair. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she scrutinized her work. Finding it satisfactory, she signed her name down at the bottom and pocketed her pencil inside her cloak.

She closed her pad and picked it up. Pushing her chair out, Ginny made her way quietly out of the library so as not to disturb the librarian again. Stepping out into the main hallway, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and immediately collided with someone.

Ginny gasped as she fell on top of the unknown person, her drawing pad landing a foot away from her. The person underneath her groaned with pain. She winced in sympathy for them as she placed both her hands on the person's chest and lifted her head to see who it was. The uniform's green and silver color combination made Ginny's blood run cold and her body freeze in place.

Of all the people within the school, she'd managed to knock over a Slytherin. _Crap_, she thought as she shifted her eyes upwards to see which Slytherin it was. _Double crap! _Ginny cursed mentally as she was met with a pair of familiar, stormy grey eyes.

"Weaselette," Malfoy growled out venomously. "Get off me, right now!"

Shaking like a leaf, Ginny quickly complied. She scuttled off of him and stood up in fear, cautiously backing away from the criminally gorgeous, but angry-looking boy. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she watched Malfoy pull himself up and stalk towards her like an enraged dragon about to breathe fire.

_Run. _The word echoed throughout Ginny's mind. Pivoting around on her foot, she took off down the hall, her long hair fluttering behind her as she dodged the crowds of students just released from their classes.

Draco clenched his fists and was about to take off after her when something in the corner of his eye caught his interest. Huffing like a dragon producing smoke, he turned and walked towards what looked to be some kind of notepad lying on the floor. Bending down on his knees, Draco reached out to pick it up when he stopped still.

Ginny's drawing pad had landed open when it had fallen, and the sketch on top depicted him, Draco Malfoy… smiling.


	2. Doomed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however, love the idea of Draco x Ginny together.

**Credit:** Rowan for the challenge, and Swissmiss for beta reading.

* * *

**Like A Dragon**

* * *

**_Part Two: Doomed_**

* * *

Early the next morning, Ginny was in the hallway, trying to find her drawing pad. She had been to the lost and found already and had asked her roommates if they'd seen it. She had come up empty handed, which left her with two options: check the library or ask Malfoy.

Ginny scowled at the thought of asking Malfoy for anything. She could just imagine the smug look on his face when she did. It made her blood boil.

Giving up on her search in the hallway, Ginny headed towards the school library, praying her pad would be there.

**x**

When she got to the library, Ginny was in for a surprise. Draco was up early this morning, too. He was standing outside the library, leaning against a wall while flipping through something that looked awfully like her drawing pad.

She gasped. It _was_ her drawing pad!

Malfoy lifted his head upon hearing the sound. His grey eyes fixed on hers. A slow smirk coiled around his mouth.

Ginny was horrified. The Slytherin had seen her drawings and, most likely, the rough sketch of himself. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as a light blush spread across her freckled cheeks. She tugged on her school skirt nervously as she began to speak. "Malfoy," she hissed. "What are you doing looking through _my_ drawings? Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Give it here." She stretched her hand out and waited for him to fork it over, a scowl marring her pretty face.

Much to her own surprise, Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He held out the pad for her to take.

Ginny smiled as she took a step closer to him and placed a hand over the offering. What happened next was a blur to her but somehow, Malfoy managed to pin her against the wall while trapping her hand in between their bodies.

Ginny's fear returned full force as she began struggling against him. She tried shoving Malfoy off of her, but he managed to snag her spare hand and pin it to the wall above their heads. She tried to kick him but he stopped her by shoving his knee in between her legs, making her shudder.

"Move and I'll do much worse to you, Weaselette," Draco warned, his voice dropping an octave as he leant forward and whispered into her ear. "Tell me why you drew me."

He had seen it. Shame and embarrassment overwhelmed Ginny, causing her act out. "No. So, go ahead and do your worst, Malfoy!" she spat. "I _dare_ you."

Draco's eyes narrowed from being defied. He tightened his hold on Ginny's hand, causing her to wince in pain. "Don't tempt me, Red," he warned darkly. "Just answer the question."

"Why?" Ginny repeated to him. Her voice rising in volume, she let her anger take over her. "You want to know why, Malfoy…? It's because for some ungodly reason, I fucking _like_ you! I wanted to capture a different side of you because you're always such a nasty git! I wanted to visualize you happy for a change! I wanted to—_Mmph!_" She was cut off by Malfoy's mouth on hers.

It was a quick, chaste kiss with the intention of getting her to shut up, but as Draco pulled his mouth away from Ginny's, he decided otherwise. He had felt a strange spark, almost like electricity, the moment his lips came into contact with hers. It made him want to kiss her again. "I get it," he snapped impatiently. "So, shut up and let me snog you, properly."

Draco's eyes flicked down to her lips, the only outward warning he gave Ginny, before he captured her mouth with his once again and kissed her passionately.

Ginny's heart did somersaults when Malfoy let go of her pinned hand and entwined their fingers together against the wall, like they were lovers instead of enemies.


	3. Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however, love the idea of Draco x Ginny together.

**Credit:** Rowan for the challenge, and Swissmiss for beta reading.

* * *

**Like A Dragon**

* * *

**_Part Three: Decision_**

* * *

Ginny was in the library with Colin again, but for a different reason this time. She stood directly in front of him with a sad look on her freckled face. Staring at him idly, she waited for his response. Minutes seemed to pass by slowly before Colin finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"Damn."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. How strange… None of her previous boyfriends had reacted quite the same way Colin just did after being dumped by her. Maybe it had something to do with his genetic makeup? She could only wonder.

"I guess this means we won't be going to Hogsmeade together, will it?"

Ginny smiled forlornly and shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Double damn. Ah well, I suppose I could ask one of the guys to go with me instead." Colin hesitated for a moment. He broke eye-contact with her and stared down at his shoes. "Can we still be friends, Ginny?" he asked unsurely.

Her eyes softened, feeling sorry for the poor boy in front of her. "Sure, Colin. I'd like that."

"Thanks, Ginny. Um… I'll see you around sometime, okay?" Colin bid her farewell. Pecking her lightly on the cheek, he scurried off and out of the library, ignoring the way the Madam Pince glared at him on the way outside.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she slumped back against the bookshelf behind her. That had to have been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She'd been dreading talking to Colin since yesterday when she'd returned to the dorm, after Malfoy had reduced her to tears and kissed her.

_Arrogant git_, she thought fondly. Ginny pushed herself off from the shelf and exited the library. She headed towards the owlery, where the said Slytherin had all but demanded she meet him after yesterday's encounter.

**x**

_Draco released her mouth and pulled his head away._

_Ginny opened her eyes and stared up into his. The grayish color in his irises had faded, replaced by cool silver. _

_He untangled their entwined fingers and dropped his hand to her face, brushing away the tear streaks on her cheeks with his thumb. It was a movement so uncharacteristically gentle, Ginny could've cried all over again. _

_"Red," he spoke quietly, using the new nickname he'd given her. "Meet me tomorrow afternoon, at __four o'clock__, in the owlery. We'll talk more about this 'thing' between us there." He smirked and retracted his hand, taking a step away from her. "To make sure you turn up, I'll be keeping a hold of this…" Draco indicated the drawing pad he held in his hand. "… Until then. See you tomorrow." _

_Ginny watched, frozen in place, as the cocky Slytherin turned on his heel and left her standing against the wall. Her mind slowly began to work again, trying to figure out what had just happened._

**x**

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts when she arrived at the owlery. She scanned the small, round room, stopping when her eyes landed on the blonde boy, with his back to her.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she forced a cough to catch his attention.

Malfoy turned around and looked at her. The same arrogant smirk coiled around his mouth.

It was then that Ginny noticed something rather large perched on top of his shoulder. She squinted her eyes, trying to make it out from the cover of the afternoon shadows. Her jaw gaped open. It was the same bald eagle she'd been trying to feed three days ago, when she'd last come up the tower.

Scowling with jealousy, she questioned Malfoy: "Is the eagle yours?"

"Of course it is, Red. Who else could afford such a magnificent creature?" He raised an eyebrow as he placed the said eagle back on top of its perch. "Why'd you ask?"

"None of your business," Ginny snapped, embarrassment causing her cheeks to redden. "We're not here to talk about the stupid bird! Tell me where my drawing pad is, and why you kissed me outside the library yesterday."

"Temper, temper," Draco teased, wagging a finger at her. "Are you always this demanding?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will. You see, Red, a kiss like the one we shared yesterday doesn't happen very often. Especially, when it's between a pureblood"—Draco pointed to himself—"and a Muggle-lover"—he pointed at her—"and even though it's probably something that shouldn't be repeated, I've decided otherwise. You _are_ a pretty good snog after all."

"Y-You…!" Ginny exclaimed, too angry to even form words. She suddenly whipped out her wand from the inside of her cloak pocket and pointed it at him, an enraged look in her eye. "How dare you! _Flipen-!_" Before she could finish the jinx, Draco lunged at her. He snatched the wand out of her hand and threw it across the room, startling the birds. They screeched with fear and flew off their perches, flying around the tower in a maddened frenzy.

Grabbing hold of her hands, Draco bent down and kissed Ginny for the second time. She stiffened in response and remained so, until he pulled back from her, grinning like an idiot.

"What a spitfire you are!" He laughed. "Is this anyway to treat your new boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Ginny spluttered. "_You…?_ You've got to be kidding me!"

"I beg to differ," Draco replied testily before swooping down and capturing her mouth with his again.


	4. Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however, love the idea of Draco x Ginny together.

**Credit:** Rowan for the challenge, and Swissmiss for beta reading.

* * *

**Like A Dragon**

* * *

**_Part Four (Epilogue): Dragon_**

* * *

"_Malfoy…!_"

Draco smirked as he heard the stomping footsteps of his girlfriend of eight months, coming up the owlery. He lounged back against the wall, stretching out his muscles lazily, anticipating her arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. Putting on his best innocent face, Draco watched as the flushed vision before him skipped up the last two stairs and made a beeline straight towards him. He felt his body tingle from watching the way her breasts bounced up and down slightly as she walked. He remembered the way they felt underneath his fingertips, soft and luscious. He wondered if he could…

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! My eyes are up here!" Ginny shouted. She grabbed hold of his chin and directed his eyes up to hers. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Red," he replied, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes, you do," she argued. "Does this ring a bell?" Ginny held up the Daily Prophet. She let go of his chin and pointed directly to the main picture on the front cover of the newspaper. "Care to explain, Draco?"

"Hm… All I see is a handsome devil with a killer smile." He grinned cheekily.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. That's because it's the drawing I did of _you_ all those months ago! What I want to know is how it ended up in the damn newspaper when I specifically remember you telling me you lost my drawing pad."

"Did I say that?"

"Draco!" Losing what little patience she had left, Ginny rolled up the newspaper and whacked him over the head with it.

"Ow! Love, calm down! It was only a joke! Ow!" Draco cringed as she hit him again.

Huffing angrily, Ginny chucked the Daily Prophet over her shoulder. It hit the wall with a loud thump, startling the birds awake in the tower. All keen eyes turned and watched the fiery-tempered girl whirl on her foot and walk away from the Slytherin.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Ginny paused and shot Draco a mischievous smile. "Just for that little stunt you pulled, I get to be the one on top tonight." She laughed and winked at him.

Draco's eyes rounded before he growled playfully.

Squealing in delight, Ginny quickly turned and bolted down the staircase, the Slytherin hot on her heels.

She laughed aloud as he caught up with her and snatched her up into his arms. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks. Ginny moved in and kissed Draco. Her soft lips coaxed him to respond all too eagerly.

Though many people in the wizarding world believed Draco Malfoy only had one side to him, Ginny Weasley knew better. He was, and would always be, like a dragon to her—the dangerous love of her life.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
